Discovering Al
by ThisIsSiriuslyMyPenName
Summary: On hiatus guys, SORRY. No one has heard from Al in years, so what should everyone expect when they finally do?
1. LETTER FROM THE AUTHOR

Thank you SO MUCH for all the people who are still reviewing this and asking me if I'm going to continue with it. I've had this story planned out in my head for years now, and I know exactly where I want it to go, but sometimes I hit roadblocks where I can't really seem HOW to get there. I'm honestly in love with this story. I know it's vain to say, but I really have invested so much time and nerdy research into it. I just don't seem to have any time to do anything simply for my own pure pleasure of writing.

I'm trying SO HARD to continue on with this, but I can't promise anything regular. Just try and stick with me, and maybe send some reviews my way to guilt me into writing more.

Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE.

I LOVE YOU ALL.  
KEEP NAGGING AT ME TO UPDATE.

* * *

_EDITTT_

Seriously guys, I'm not even going to TRY to make excuses anymore.

I'm a lazy ass who REALLY wants to finish this story, but I need people to yell at me to do it.

You don't need an account or anything to do it. Just tell me if you even want me to try to finish it. :|


	2. Chapter 1

Harry walked to work whenever the weather permitted. Well, and whenever he currently wasn't trying to track down a dark wizard. Rules regulated that Aurors use the Floo network when they were tracking wizards incase they themselves became the hunted on the way to work. Luckily on this cool cloudy day there hadn't been anyone to track for over a month. He and the other Aurors just sat at their desks and looked through papers of sketchy wizards who they would need to question. Times were good when it came to criminal justice.

Harry's cloak was rudely stuffed into his briefcase. He wore a worn pair of black slacks and a light blue button up. He'd fit in perfectly with the dozens of Muggles scurrying off to work if he'd just find a way for his hair to not go in every which way like he just rolled out of bed. A homeless woman held out a cup, asking for spare change as people passed. Harry heard the money clink in his pockets, but knew the Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons would do her no good.

He came to an intersection where he had to wait for the signal to change. There were roughly fifteen people waiting to cross, about half where in business attire like Harry, a mother and son stood holding hands which made Harry's stomach ache sadly, a couple teenagers giggling amongst themselves, and a homeless looking teenage boy stood being harassed by the mother as he smoked what appeared to of been a joint right there in front of everyone.

The teenage boy rolled his head back monotonously and took a drag of the spliff again. His hair nearly covered all of his face as he did so. "Merlin, I don't see what the fuckin' deal is." He spat in a voice that seemed much too old and too hoarse for his age. Merlin? Harry gasped silently. What is this kid doing? Can't he be a bit more discrete? He pushed forward. He hadn't met a witch or wizard that didn't look at him and didn't know his face instantly.

"Excuse me." Harry directed towards the woman who was about to slap the teenage boy. "What's going on?"

The woman staggered, but pointed to the boy. "Do you see this? I have a child! I don't want him exposed to this!" The boy laughed dryly and turned his head back to look at Harry. He wiped his hair away from his face just as he was bringing the spliff back up to his lips and Harry looked towards him sternly. Just as he did, the boy let the spliff drop to the floor.

The boy's eyes became so wide and his heart began to pump wildly. Harry gaped at the sight before him. His hand twitched in his pocket as he gripped his wand. But as soon as he did, the boy was frantically looking for a way to escape. "Al?" Harry whispered loud enough.

Albus began to panic. He was surrounded; by muggles none-the-less. Harry took a step forward and Al took a step back. The mother and her son, along with the rest of the muggles watched in confusion. The delinquent teenager and the noble business man who leant a helping hand knew each other? When Al saw there was no escape, he looked at his father quickly- almost apologetically, before he reached into his jacket and disapparated in full view of an audience of muggles.

The Muggles gasped and began running around in circles like chickens with their heads cut off as if they could find the boy who magically disappeared. Harry stood fixated for a minute before he began running to the Ministry of Magic. He ran towards the gentlemen's bathroom at full speed. A woman gave him a pitying stare as she watched him call the door offensive names when it jammed and kicked it until it opened. He inserted the coin and flushed himself into the toilet. As soon as he was sure he was solid on his feet, he began running again towards the lift.

When he entered the Auror's Office, Teddy was leaning back casually, feet propped up, laughing cooly as a young secretary from reception sat flirtatiously on his desk. His hair was shaggy and turquoise- what it always was when he was trying to impress a lady. But the air changed as soon as Harry entered the room. The secretary pulled her shirt up and quickly left the room. Teddy's hair shot into his head. He was back to business. Short and sandy brown. Even his face was less smooth and more angled.

"What happened, Harry?" He automatically pulled a chair over to let his godfather sit. Harry ignored the offer and began pacing. He asked where everyone was. "Well, Ron isn't here yet. I'm not sure if Williamson is coming in this week. And-"

"You know what? I don't care." Harry snapped rudely. He looked out the charmed window and tapped his foot anxiously. Teddy's hair blazed scarlet for a moment. "Teddy. I need you to do me a favor."

"Why the hell should I do you a favor after that?" He cracked. "You asked me a question and when I try to ans-"

"Teddy, this isn't a request." He ordered. Teddy seemed flabbergasted as he looked down at the papers on his desk. "Ted, I found Al."

* * *

Teddy left as soon as Harry explained what happened. He may not of been the best Auror of the group, but he was probably the most crucial for this job. Being able to transfigure yourself on cue came in handy when you were trying to discretely track and follow someone who used to be as close to you as a brother. Teddy couldn't trail Al looking as 26 year old Ted Remus Lupin, turquoise hair and all. Harry couldn't do the same either, apparently. So Ted disguised himself as a half decade younger, completely average muggle and followed Harry's tracking spell.

Teddy wasn't surprised at how hard it was to trace Albus. After the run in he had with his father, he obviously knew all too well the Head of the Auror Office would put a track on him the second he saw him. Albus Severus Potter wasn't stupid. He was leading Teddy all over the continent, and the day wasn't even spent. Once, when he got close to finally catching him, Teddy even saw Albus for the first time in 3 years.

It was just past 5 in the afternoon. They were somewhere in northern Germany, apparating and disapparating from one city to the next. Teddy was getting sick of it. He felt like he was playing tag with Al again- like they did when all three of Harry's kids were little and practically worshipped Teddy, but now they were playing on a much larger and more serious scale.

When Teddy followed the tracking to a field, his gut told him to bypass it so he apparated a bit further on. That's where he saw Al. His back was against a tree as he hyperventilated. His clothes were dirty. Scruff was unevenly growing on his chin. His arms were clutching a muggle-looking backpack. His hair was uneven, reaching down to his shoulders in places. If Harry hadn't told him beforehand, Teddy would never have recognized this guy as the boy he'd known as Al Potter.

At Teddy's arrival, Al pushed his hair back hastily and began walking off. It irked Teddy. As soon as Teddy rose his wand though, Al turned on his heels and pointed his own wand threateningly at him. "Fuck off, Teddy. Tell my father I don't want to fucking see or talk to him- and Merlin, stop bloody tracking me! If you guys haven't got the hint, I don't want anything to do with you people anymore!"

Teddy looked down at his body in amazement and shock. He'd completely transfigured. How did Al know who he was? Teddy lowered his wand and stared at the boy who was now a complete stranger to him. "How'd you know?"

"You forget to take that fucking necklace off, you poof." Al had the expression of utmost loathing on his face.

Involuntarily, Teddy's hand reached for his neck, where sure enough, a necklace which once belonged to his mother was still on. As he did Teddy studied Albus some more. His should-be tight clothes looked baggy. The way he dressed and the things he could see in his bag told him that these days Al wasn't living life like the weathly and known wizard he is. Al has been living like he was nothing more than a homeless muggle. "You know-" Teddy started.

"I don't give a fuck." Al snapped and with a sudden crack he was gone.

As Teddy began following Al again, he couldn't help but scoff at Albus' language and attitude. Was it not possible for him to say something vulgar in every sentence?

As the days wore on, Teddy got better at predicting where Al was moving. For now, Teddy wasn't trying to catch Al, just keep tabs on him and write to Harry. Harry needed to be the one to lead Albus' intervention. So for now, Teddy followed Albus as he walked up and down sidewalks, asking pedestrians for their spare change.

Every time Al would look back at Teddy, he'd feel a pang of guilt. He probably had the equivalent of 100 Pounds in his bag, only in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Al kept good spirits about being tracked by his father's godson for the most parts, though he'd slam doors on Teddy's face or purposely lock them just to make him squirm.

Every night Teddy would offer Al to join him to a nice Wizarding hotel, but Al would rudely refuse with a few of his favorite curse words. Instead, Al would walk to a large underpass, pull out a quilt and read under the bridge until he'd fall asleep on the concrete.

As soon as Teddy would get into a hotel room, he'd pull out parchment, and begin writing to Harry.

_Harry,_

_Well, what can I say about today? Al only told me to "Fuck Off" 8 times today. That's an improvement, isn't it? Well I guess not considering he told me to fuck off each time he noticed I'd transfigured again. I really don't understand how he's so sure it's me each time. I took off my necklace. Oh well. At least he's stopped trying to hex me. He's taken us to Scotland. I'm not actually sure where. It's a pretty small town, we can't be too far away from Hogwarts. I expect a couple hours at the most. I don't except Al to be going that way though, do you? No, I think we'll be heading somewhere populated next. I think he's running low on whatever drugs he's been doing behind my back, and he won't be able to get anything out here but cigarettes._

_Today wasn't all too interesting. Al is out sleeping under a bridge. It kills me that he won't even let me pay for a room for him._

_Until Tomorrow,_

_Ted_

Teddy knew Harry would probably rather not hear some of the things he wrote, but Harry strictly told him that he didn't care if he kills someone, Ted. You tell me. So Teddy complies by writing the dullest letters ever to be put onto parchment and pays a local post owl to fly to England and back.


	3. Chapter 2

Albus was sick of having Teddy trailing him. He knew he couldn't shake the Auror, but when Teddy stopped transfiguring and just followed Al as his normal self, it almost calmed him. Teddy was tall, fit and still wore his hair a bright turquoise despite his Ministry job just as he did when Al was a child. Teddy tried to make small talk with his godfather's son whenever possible, but Al would curse rudely and walk away. He couldn't let him know that he was enjoying his company.

Al hadn't had familiar company since he ran away. Since then, he'd only had the muggles that stuck around for a month or so before they went their own ways. He didn't mind, actually he preferred it. There wasn't the ideology of having to live up to the famous Harry Potter. No one knew who he was out on the streets. There wasn't a muggle that passed that took a second look. They just went on their merry way and muttered what a pity it was that such a handsome boy was doomed to such a fate.

When Teddy came down from his hotel, he looked refreshed but dreary as he watched Al pack his bag. The both of them had given up on trying to run away from the other. Al walked behind a building where no one could see them and pulled out a cigarette. Teddy courteously lit it for him and watched him smoke. Al casually tossed the butt of the cigarette on the ground and stamped it into the ground. He reached over and grabbed Teddy by the wrist and the two of them Disapparated.

Teddy wasn't sure where they were, but it was obvious that Al knew the place all too well. As soon as their feet were planted hard on the ground Al began walking. Teddy stumbled behind. "Al, where are-"

"If you're going to follow me everywhere I go, will you please just shut up?" Al hissed. Teddy scowled but trudged along.

In the first fifteen minutes of being wherever they were, Al had managed to score at least 4 different kinds of illegal muggle drugs. While Teddy knew that if Al would take too much, it could be easily fixed by any Mediwitch or Healer in the matter of seconds, Teddy didn't know the simplest of healing spells. So when Teddy saw Al roll up and hide a needle in his bag, he felt his stomach drop.

Al did try to hide the drugs, but to no avail he was being followed by a man who trained under The Boy Who Lived himself. He knew Teddy was writing home to his father every night to report the day's happenings, so he knew his father was going to hear about this.

Good. Tomorrow morning Harry Potter will finally know what he made his son become.

_Harry,_

_I'm not sure exactly where we are today. Somewhere extremely populated like I thought. The people sound Germanic, so I hope that helps. Well, it seems that whatever we are, Al comes here often. The people seem to know him extremely well. They all knew his name, and he seemed to of known everyone else's._

_As soon as we got here Al started buying drugs. I don't even know all of the things he got, and I'm sorry for that Harry. I do know he got more marijuana. I really wish I paid more attention when I learned about these drugs. I did see him with a needle and some white powder though. I don't remember what that's called, but I do remember it's not good._

_I decided I'm not staying in hotels anymore if Al won't. If he's doing drugs when I'm not around I'll be around as much as I possibly can. He's not too thrilled at the idea of me sleeping out on the streets with him. Truthfully, neither am I. Hopefully I can guilt him into getting a room at a hotel with me._

_I think I may be pushing it._

_Until next time,_

_Teddy_

* * *

For the first time in weeks Al felt that he truly needed to lose Teddy. It wasn't the fact that Teddy was becoming increasingly nagging every time Al would do anything as harmless as smoke a cigarette, though that was becoming old to Al. No, it was the reality that hit him when he pulled out the leather wallet from his bag to buy himself a sandwich at a quick shop and there was nothing more than a few pounds. He quickly gave the cashier what was left of his money and stumbled out the door. It was time for his pay check.

Teddy was waiting by a crosswalk looking utterly disheveled. He had stuck to his word and had not been staying at a hotel. This put a damper on Al's plan. Before Teddy could start to follow him, Al began to run. The complete turnaround in Al's behavior staggered Teddy for a moment but he quickly got over the shock and ran after him. Al took advantage of the delay and dashed behind a dumpster and disapparated just as Teddy flew around the corner. This time it was Teddy who began screaming obscenities and had to try to trail the fading tracking spell.

Albus knew he'd bought himself some time. The weeks of letting Teddy follow him without incident had earned him a staggering amount of trust, but it had also allowed his tracking spell to weaken considerably. The accomplished smile that was plastered on Al's face must have been something, for everyone he passed did a double take at the scraggly teenager.

Al walked comfortably down a back alley and was ushered passed a metal door to a large building that was guarded by a burly man. Music blasted through the walls and vibrated all the way through his body- almost knocking the breath out of him. "Holy crap, Al?" A deep, seductive American southern drawl called followed by frail toned arms that wrapped around his waist and then soft lips that kissed his neck and cheek suavely. "Where the hell have you been? Jeph thought you'd quit without telling anyone!"

When the arms and lips pulled away, Al could finally get a good look at one of his only friends. Otho smiled and crossed his arms over his naked chest. His blonde, brown, and black hair was swept over his forehead and eyes in a way that Al always wondered how it was held without the aid of magic. His voice was deceptively deep for a man of such small and petite frame. He was exactly what all the perverts where looking for when they came here looking around for the hottest twink they could possibly find.

Al went to a back room where there was a small shower. He cleaned himself off, shaved, and walked over to where Otho and few other guys were getting dressed, well undressed, for the night. "How many guys are working tonight?" He asked to no one in general.

"15." One of the more butch guys answered happily. Al smiled back ecstatically. There was no doubt in his mind that with only 15 guys working, he and Otho would be the hit of the night. Now only wearing a pair of tight neon green shorts, and Otho wearing red hot pants, the two sauntered their way through the club. The two of them receiving cat calls nearly every minute and complete strangers grazing their hands across the two's bodies as they passed.

When a handsome man no older than 25 years old approached him, Al flirtatiously ran his finger down the man's chest and asked him how much he thought Al was worth. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of money on the spot. Al gleefully accepted and led the man into a back room as discretely as possible.

Al shoved the money into a bag before pinning the man onto shaggy blue where before he assaulted his lips and neck with ferocious kisses . "What should I call you?" The man questioned hastily.

"Burt." Al purred in between kisses. "Call me Burt."

"I'm Liam." Al's fingers were running under Liam's shirt. His mouth ran down to his stomach and licked around his belly button before he gripped the hem and pulled the shirt over his head. Al kissed him again before undoing his belt and zipper. Liam kicked his tight jeans off the ends of his ankles and sat up on his knees to be level with Al. He reached over and pulled Al to his lips by the back of his neck. "Fuck me." He whispered.

Al grinned wildly. He shoved Liam down on the bed and began to undress the man. He reached for a condom and put it on himself. Liam was moaning cheaply, but Al didn't mind. He wasn't getting paid inexpensively for this.

Liam moaned so loud, Al was sure everyone outside could have heard him over the loud music. Al whispered to keep quiet unless he wanted to get caught. This sort of behavior wasn't explicitly legal, for legality sake. When Liam attempted to pleasure Al, he was going to say some witty, dirty, bedside remark when he saw something move in the corner of the room. His mind automatically went into overdrive.

He stopped moving for a couple seconds, but Liam voice his displeasure. "Burt? What's the matter?" He panted, brushing the hair out of Al's eyes. Al kept his stare at the corner of the room. He knews for sure that he saw a pair of feet appear in the corner and then disappear just as fast. Al looked down at Liam who was eyeing the bag that Al had stashed his 1000 pounds in.

Al quickly began kissing Liam again; hastily ramming his body against his just to make him come as quickly as possible. Liam came quite unceremoniously, but he gave Al an extra 15 pounds anyways, they both put their clothes back on, and he was escorted out of the room.

As soon as Liam was out of the room, Al turned around violently. "I can't fucking believe you, Teddy!" Teddy appeared from underneath Harry's old invisibility cloak, embarrassed, but quite fired up.

"Me? You can't believe me?" Teddy snapped angrily. His hair was a fire red and his eyes were slowly turning scarlet. "What the hell was that Al? I come to find you after you run off only to find out you're a bloody prostitute? If anything I think you have some explaining to do to me! And Merlin, put some bloody clothes on!"


	4. Chapter 3

"So, who is that?" Otho asked curiously to Al as he gestured towards Teddy. Al and Otho were sitting cross-legged on the floor, sorting out their money. Teddy was sitting at Al's stool, where he kept his bag and clothes, writing a letter. He was desperately trying to control his hair from going pink in embarrassment as naked boys remarked to Al about "the cute new guy" every few minutes.

Al looked up and faked a smile in Teddy's direction. He knew he was writing another letter to his father. "Oh, that's Teddy. He's my dad's godson. He was sort of like another brother of mine growing up."

Otho inquiringly looked to Teddy and then Al. There was something floating in between the two of them that he obviously didn't know about and they weren't too keen on letting him in on. Otho began packing his things away quickly so he could question his friend some more. "So… you've known him a long time then."

Al simply nodded hesitantly. "My whole life."

"I didn't think you kept in touch with anyone from before you ran away." Otho stated awkwardly. He knew Al was never comfortable talking about his family or his running away. It surprised him that someone with such a close bond to his family was with him now. He's always known Al as one to run away from familiarly.

"He doesn't." Teddy sighed, obviously listening to the conversation. "I found him a couple weeks ago, it was the first time I'd seen him in over 3 years."

"Oh…" Otho looked in between Al and Teddy once again. The tension was so thick in the room it was hard to breathe. Both Al and Otho had finished putting away their things which let Otho sit awkwardly in the room's silence. "Well, do you want to crash at my place?"

Al looked back to Otho shaking his head in objection. "No, Teddy's been staying with me. We can't intrude."

"He can stay too… Or do you already have a place to stay?" He asked tentatively.

Al risked a glance in Teddy's direction. "Yeah."

Otho raised an eyebrow cynically. "Where?" Al faltered and couldn't think up of a lie quick enough. Otho jumped on his fib unregrettably, "Al, I don't want to see you sleeping on the park bench when I walk home." He pleaded. "Just come over to my house. My mom has been worried sick about you. She thought someone killed you." He smiled now. "Please Al? I doubt Teddy enjoys sleeping out where you do."

Al groaned sadly. "He has the money to stay in a hotel."

Teddy roared, "Yeah, but I'm won't stay in a hotel unless he stay with me. And since he refuses, I'm not going to."

"Fine!" Al stood up, defeated. He grabbed his bag, "But you can't guilt me into staying another night."

Otho jumped up from his place on the floor absolutely beaming. "OKAY! Are you two ready to go?" Both Al and Teddy nodded and began walking out to Otho's car.

"Hey, can you wait just a minute?" Teddy asked shyly. "I really need to go to the bathroom."

Otho smiled and told Teddy the directions to the staff's restroom. As soon as Teddy was out of eyesight he disapparated to the closest Owl Office to send his letter to Harry and apparated back within the minute. He ran back to the car smiling. "Okay, sorry about that."

Al noticed that he wasn't clutching the letter anymore.

_Harry,_

_I really wish you didn't have to read this letter, if you put this down right now, I wouldn't blame you. I finally found out how Al had been getting the money for his food and drugs. It's not necessarily legal or easy to stomach for that matter. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Al the same way again. But if not, if you want to read this, I'm going to explain._

_Al ran away from me again for first time in weeks. I thought he was buying food, but he disapparated. It took me nearly half an hour for me to even find where he was since his tracking spell had worn off so much. Bloody hell, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to find him again. But when I finally did, I was led to this rundown place in Manchester. It's some gay brothel…and Al works there. To put it nicely, Al was having sex with some man in a filthy room for over 1000 pounds._

_Even after I confronted him, he had me escorted to the backroom by some security drone as he went to continue his shift as a stripper and prostitute. When he came back with his pile of money, I knew this was his only source of income._

_We're staying at one of Al's coworker's house._

_I'm sorry this is the way you had to find out,_

_Teddy_

Harry reread Teddy's letter over and over again. He wasn't sure if he was hyperventilating or not breathing enough, but he did know that he was gripping his forehead and mumbling incoherently. What happened to his son? Where did they go wrong? James and Lily came out perfectly fine… didn't they?

"Do you want me to come back later?"

Harry almost jumped at the smooth voice that came from his door. A confused Draco was standing at the doorway. Harry shook his head and placed the letter on his desk. "No, no. Come on in. Have a seat."

Draco's smile was forced, but he did as he was told and sat in a nice leather chair across from Harry. His eyes fell on the letter, Harry's mood becoming obvious. "Is that about Albus?"

"Teddy has just informed me that my son has been supporting himself by working as a gay prostitute." Harry spoke with venom laced in his lexis. There was absolutely nothing that Draco could reply with to that. He just stared at him sympathetically. "What about Scorpius? Did he get accepted into St. Mungo's?"

Typically Draco would boast of his son's achievements, but after Harry's confession, Draco was embarrassed to tell Harry that his son had been accepted as a Healer. "He's only starting off small." He was playing it down drastically. So many people fought for Scorpius' spot. "Reversing jinxes, broken bones, you know… simple stuff."

Harry grinned none-the-less. "Tell him congratulations." He sat staring at the letter again before he heaved a sigh. "I know you didn't come here to talk about our sons."


	5. Chapter 4

Teddy followed Otho and Al to an old boxlike car that looked older than even him. The car didn't have any magical enhancements on it like any of the cars he had ever ridden in. It was almost claustrophobic. Al propped his feet up on the front dash as Otho rattled the car to life, and Teddy struggled with an ancient seat belt. Al pressed some buttons on what looked to be an old radio but ended up punching the dashboard above it until it turned on.

Suddenly, loud almost piercing singing filled the car. A chill ran down Teddy's spine in disgust, but Al turned the volume up as both Otho and Al somehow began singing along to the ineligible shrill.

Teddy sat back watching the two awkwardly, wondering how either could actually enjoy the music they were listening to. His thoughts were cut off by the both of them singing about being soaked in blood again.

When the song sounded like it was other, Teddy allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. Al turned the volume down a bit and laughed. "Merlin, I love that song."

Otho laughed and asked, "Why do you always say that?"

Al stiffened noticeably. He even risked a glance to Teddy. "It's just something we used to say growing up… wasn't it Teddy? My family didn't like us saying 'God', so they told us to just say Merlin instead. It was my grandpa's name. Right Teddy?"

Teddy smiled at Al's quick wit. "Yeah. His grandpa Merlin was a great guy."

Otho looked at Teddy in the rearview mirror then to Al. Teddy seemed like a nice enough guy. They grew up together so it wasn't as if Al couldn't trust him… "Al, why won't you stay at a hotel with Teddy? It's a free room, shower, TV and all that shit, right?"

Al sighed. He looked out the window and watched the building pass by. Otho didn't know that Teddy had been staying at wizarding hotels due to his lack of muggle money. Al manually cranked the window down before he answered truthfully, "My dad."

"What does your dad have anything to do with hotels?" Otho questioned.

"Nothing. It's just… whenever I go certain places, people recognize me because of him. And well… since I ran away, I don't want people walking up to me and asking me about it. I'm over all of them." Al was still watching the world go by outside of the passenger side window.

Otho was flabbergasted. "Whoa, wait Al. Who's your dad? Is he like… famous or something?"

Al shrugged. "Sort of."

"So, should I have recognized who you are a long time ago? Because now I feel like an ass." Otho's mind raced of possible suitors of Al's dad. He kept glancing at Al as if he could recognize him from a tabloid he saw years ago. He probably got through a hundred tall, dark, and handsome movie stars before Al laughed and shook his head.

"I promise you've never heard of him." Al was almost smiling while talking about his father.

"I'd be surprised if he has." Teddy piped in.

Otho frowned. Being a gay boy who has lived on two different continents, more than 4 countries, and always had a thing for celebrity gossip and tabloids he's always prided himself on knowing the going on's of even the smallest, no name celebrities. "Well, try me at least!" Al shook his head. _I can't_. "Oh come on! Please Al!" Otho pleaded.

Teddy laughed. "Just tell him. He doesn't know who he is." Otho frowned tartly at his remark, but continued to plead to Al.

"Harry Potter." Al looked expectantly to Otho, waiting for his dawn of realization to hit.

Otho frowned in concentration as he focused on the road. He couldn't think of any Harry Potters. Not even small, local news. No Harry Potters that even saved a cat from a tree… As soon as the light changed, Otho urged the car forward and smiled. "Okay, you're-"

But Teddy cut him off by screaming. Both Al and Otho looked over. A large SUV was piling through the red light straight at them. Otho tried to stop the car, tried to swerve out of the way, but it was too late. The SUV was going to collide with them in any second.

Teddy quickly pulled off his seatbelt, lunged himself forward into the front seat and grabbed onto Otho and Al. Just as the headlights were spilling into the car, Teddy disapperated the three of them. They all fell to a hard floor as they were still panicking. Al was clung onto Teddy, hugging him tightly. "Holy shit! Thank you Teddy!"

Otho was screaming obscenities. "Oh my shit! Oh my holy fucking shit! What happened?" He stopped at looked at Al clinging onto Teddy. "Where the hell are we? How the fuck did we get here?" Otho was in tears now. He clearly thought he was going mad.

Suddenly at Otho's words though, Al looked around the room they'd magically appeared into. His stomach dropped as his hands ran along the soft rug and smelt the sweet, familiar air. "What the fuck Teddy?" He whispered as softly as he could muster while still conveying his utmost anger. "Here?" taking in the whole sight of the room.

"I'm sorry!" Teddy honestly begged forgiveness. He knew Al would never forgive him for this. "It was the first place that came to mind!"

"Oh, fuck this." He murmured, reaching for his bag to find his wand.

"Al, you can't leave!" Teddy snapped. His hair went raven black, eyes scarlet. Otho gasped from the floor. "_What the fuck is going on, Al?"_

"Watch me!" Al snapped right back just as coldly. He was walking towards the door when Teddy accioed his bag, wand, and all. Al stood there, feeling vandalized.

"What about Otho? What are you going to do about him?" Teddy pointed to Al's friend who was staring in terror at Al's bag, which had just flown across the room, now in Teddy's hand.

Al looked back at Otho. "Fuck…" He fell to the floor, defeated. As he sat there he heard footsteps before the door flew open.

"What the f- TEDDY!" James ran into the room happily. As he looked to the second boy he gasped. "Al?" He stood there for a second as he stared at his younger brother before he ran over to him and wrapped him tightly in his arms. "Merlin, you look different! Where the fuck have you been all these years? We've missed you!"

In between bone crushing hugs from James, Al stared in amazement at how much his older brother had changed. His whole face was more masculine and pronounced than ever. His body was solid with muscles you could only receive from playing professional Quidditch. His voice even seemed to have lowered a few octaves.

"What the HELL is going on?" Otho screamed hysterically. "Where the FUCK am I?"

The three wizards gazed at Otho tentatively. Teddy approached Al. "I think you should actually tell him about your dad, Al."

Al shook his head. "Teddy, we can't." He lowered his voice and craned his neck away from his friend. "He's a muggle. I know you think I'm some irresponsible git, but I don't go around spreading the word about us."

"Just tell him." Teddy growled, his hair slowly turning auburn. He stepped forward and looked over to Otho, who was still crying furiously. He sat looking up to Al expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I'm an Auror and I'm telling you, you should tell him. Besides, Disapperating in front of 17 people isn't telling muggles we exist, is it, Al?"

Al glared at Teddy. Of course his dad told him. Al turned around and walked over to Otho. He sat on the floor next to him and grabbed his hands. "Are you okay?"

"Where are we?" Otho snapped furiously.

Al ignored his question and held his hands tighter. "Otho, are you okay?"

Otho looked like he was going to punch Al in the nose if Al wasn't holding his hands so tightly. Otho tried to pull away, but Al firmed his grip. He repeated his question, his eyes glaring into Otho's. "I'm fine! But where the fuck am I? How the fuck did we get here?" Otho yelled.

Al loosed his hands, but didn't let go. He looked over to his brother and back to his friend. The room was large and comfortable. The dark hardwood floor had a large soft scarlet rug with a golden trim covering most of the floor. The walls were old, almost antiques themselves, but were still decorated with a full bookshelf. He looked on the far wall where his old Slytherin banner still hug in rebellion to his family's Gryffindor themed family room. "This is where I grew up. This is where my family lives."

Otho stared at him blankly. He spoke slowly, pronouncing every word carefully. "How the hell did we get here?"

Al looked back at Teddy now in doubt. Not sure of what to say, he thought of ways to cushion the blow. "Okay, Otho... I'm going to tell how, but you're not going to believe me. I swear. I swear I'm telling you the truth. Just hear me out. In hindsight, it'll make sense. I hope…" Al let go of Otho's hands and buried his face. "Magic."

Otho stared at Al's cowering frame. "Are you trying to fuck with me Al? Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?" Al sat up and reached over for Otho's hands again, Otho pulled away. "You honestly think I'm that fuckin-"

"He's not fucking with you." James said sternly. Otho looked to James questioningly.

"James, do something." Al said hurriedly pointing to his wand. James hesitantly made an old family portrait float from one table to another. Otho watched the frame with a slack jaw, but not knowing what to think. "That's why you didn't know who my dad was. He's famous to witches and wizards."

From the look on his face, Otho still didn't believe him. Al grabbed his bag from Teddy and pulled out his wand. Otho raised his eyebrow mockingly at the long dark stick Al held so powerfully. Al pointed his wand to a stray sock laying in the corner of the floor. "If I turn that sock into a crystal glass, would you believe me?" Otho didn't speak. He just stared at the sock, afraid that it might actually change like Al had said it would. Al accioed the sock and placed it in front of Otho. He muttered an incantation and the sock quickly changed forms. A clear, elegant wine glass sat in the sock's place. Otho picked it up hesitantly.

"How did you-" He muttered.

"I'm a wizard." He grinned shyly. "So are James and Teddy… my whole family is. That's why Teddy got my bag earlier. That's how we got here. Teddy sort of… teleported us here I guess you could say, when he saw the car. He saved our lives."

"Can you change you hair color, too?" Otho questioned.

Teddy barking laugh filled the room. "Yeah, can you?"

Al shook his head. "No. Just Teddy. He's a freak of sorts." Then, the sound of the front door opening came into the room. All the occupants looked towards the sound but James. James looked over to Al. "Dad's home."


	6. Chapter 5

Al's heart began to race. He stood up and grabbed Otho's wrist, pulling him up also. If they ran out now, they could go down the hallway, hide, wait until his dad walked in, and ran out. No, that wouldn't work. Al looked down at his wand. He wondered if they could still apparate inside the house, or if his dad had that stupid blocking spell back on the house. He grabbed Otho's hand tightly, just about to try it out when he felt his wand being ripped out of his hand again.

Teddy was glaring at him. "Honestly." Teddy said as he caught Al's wand after disarming him. "You're that scared of him?"

"I'm not scared of him." He muttered, walking to the back of the room where his old Slytherin banner hung. He thought about dark, dungeon-like common room he loved to relax in, away from the rest of his family. He didn't have anything to live up to there. All the teachers didn't know what to expect from him. What was a Potter doing in anything but Gryffindor, Slytherin none-the-less? Thinking back, that's when it all began.

When the door to the room opened Al didn't want to turn around, but he did. There he was. Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Chosen One. The Man Who Lived. His father. Otho was sitting at one of the chairs now. He looked over nervously to see him. Al said his dad was famous. A famous wizard. His stomach knotted. Sure he didn't know who he was, or what he was famous for, but just the thought made him feel excited. When he saw him, he knew that Al would look exactly like him in some twenty-odd years.

Al looked strikingly similar to his father. Otho didn't know what his mother looked like, but it seemed that he had gathered almost of his genes from his father. The only differences Otho could tell was that his dad's hair seemed to be a black mop. Al's hair seemed longer and just as moppy but almost a dark auburn. His dad had a clear, even complexion, while Al had a light sprinkle of freckle over his nose, arms, and shoulders. Otho noticed his dad's glasses, remembering when Al admitted to him that he was blind as a bat without contacts.

Harry looked at Otho, James, and then Teddy. When he saw Al, he stepped forward hesitantly. Al stayed put, glaring at his father. Harry took another step. "Al."

"Dad." He countered smoothly. At Al's voice, Harry rushed over to him. He wrapped his arms around his son tightly. "I missed you Albus." Al hesitantly hugged his dad back and said, okay, wincing at his own name.

"Okay?" He questioned sadly. "Albus, I haven't seen you in 3 years."

"You saw me just a few weeks ago." He sighed.

"That's not how I wanted to see you." Harry frowned.

"Well you know what? That's how I am." Al snapped. "So deal."

"What do you expect me to say? I missed you. You're my son. Do you not understand what it was like for us when you just disengaged from this family? When you stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas without telling us? When we went to pick you and Lily up at the end of the year and she said she couldn't find you on the train? We stayed at the station for hours. We wrote to McGonagall, hoping you'd stayed behind for some reason. But when Scorpius told us he saw you at Hogsmeade and said you had been saying you never wanted to go home…" Harry stopped, holding Al's shoulders in front of him. "I just wanted to know what did we do wrong?"

"Do not pin this on mom." Al snapped and pulled away from his dad's grip. "Mom, James, and Lily were the only reason that I ever felt guilty about leaving. They didn't do anything. They're the only reason I stayed as long as I did."

Harry looked and felt like he had just been slapped across the face. "What did I do?"

Al rolled his eyes. Where could he possible begin? "My first kiss was on the front page of the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet, and countless other stupid tabloids."

"You aren't the only one who had to deal with that. We all do." Harry reasoned.

"But I didn't sign up for it!" Al yelled. "I didn't sign up to be scrutinized whenever I go out. I'm not Harry Potter. I'm just his fucking kid!"

Harry looked dumbfounded. "Do you think I signed up for that? You think I wanted to be The Chosen One? I had it a million times worse than you when I was even younger. I had the whole world against me because they thought I was a liar. I hate it as much as you do, but I never ran away from it. I faced it."

"But you're brave! You're a Gryffindor!" Al spat, sarcastically. "I didn't ask for it! You signed up for it when you killed Voldemort." Al yelled again. A sudden uncomfortable wave ran across everybody in the room. Even Otho, who knew nothing of what either was talking about, knew Al had crossed the line. Teddy stepped forward, ready to intervene, but suddenly thought better of it.

Harry's face was red. His breathing was sharp. He was furious. He muttered furiously not able to form any words. "Would you rather of me of let Voldemort live so you could live a press free life?" He yelled. "Well you wouldn't. I'd be dead. You wouldn't be born, and neither would anyone else in this room."

Otho thought Harry had forgotten that he was in the room, but was suddenly proved wrong. "You really think your life is so bad. I was told I either had to kill one of the most powerful mass murdering wizards, or he'd kill me. If I didn't kill him, your friend would never of been born."

Al rolled his eyes rudely. "This! This is why I left! You're so fucking self riotous! I know you had hard! I know you had a shitty life! But you knew what you were getting into for fucks sake!" Al brushed passed his dad. "I'm leaving."

"No you're not." Harry ordered, his voice in Auror mode.

Al turned around. "Yes I am." He retorted. "I'm fucking 19 years old."

Harry stepped forward and growled "I'm you're fucking father, Albus." The two stood in silence, glaring at each other. "Go upstairs and take a shower and I'll make something to eat." He turned around to leave.

"What about Otho?" Al asked rudely.

Harry looked over to the only person in the room he didn't know. By process of elimination, he guessed the small blonde guy sitting uncomfortably at a chair was Otho. He looked terrified. "I'll take him up to your room. Go take a shower."

"We told him." James spoke hesitantly. "About being wizards." He always felt ridiculous saying it aloud. Harry sighed and nodded before walking out of the room.

Otho wanted to stay with Al, but decided against it. When in someone's house, you follow their rules. Otho glanced at Al and followed Harry out of room. The hallways were dark, almost creepy, but looked as if someone tried to make them more lively by putting family pictures on the wall. Otho gasped when a portrait moved. It waved at him. Harry stopped at the noise and turned around. Otho was watching a much younger version of Albus fight playfully with James, reposition his wire rim glasses, and tug playfully on a younger girl's fiery red pony tail. "How is it moving?" He gasped. "I know they sell those moving picture frames… but their digital…" He pondered aloud.

Harry just smiled. "I remember when I first saw pictures moving. My friend just asked me if he expected them to stay in place all day." He laughed. He stared at his own family portrait for a second as he watched himself kiss his wife on the cheek when she scorned their sons for picking on their daughter. "He was eight in this." Harry pointed to Al in the picture. Then he pointed to a picture a few feet down the hall. "Here he was thirteen." Al looked a lot more as he did now. He was a bit chubbier, his hair was actually relatively short, he had black thick rimmed glasses, and was wearing a green and silver scarf. His brother and sister stood on both sides of him wearing a scarlet and gold scarf. His mom and dad stood in back of them wearing the same scarlet and gold scarf. Al stood in the middle with a smug smile on his face while the rest smiled joyfully in the snow that was falling around them.

"Why is his scarf different?" Otho asked curiously, unsure of Harry's temperament.

"Our family has gone to the same school for awhile now, and we've all been placed in the same House. It's practically tradition. When Al went, he was placed in a different house." Harry sighed miserably. "One that we used to talk horribly about before he went." Otho nodded his head and pretended he understood what he meant by houses. The continued walking, but now Harry fell in step with Otho. "I'm sorry for what just happened. I hope that didn't make you too uncomfortable."

Otho blushed. "Uhm."

Harry laughed. "I understand. I just hope you understand. I lost my temper." He stopped and opened a door. "This is Al's room." Otho walked in hesitantly. "Make yourself at home. If you have anyone to call, our neighbor has a phone and there's a phone booth down the block. We don't use phones." He explained sadly.

"I have a cell phone." Otho reasoned. How could they live without phones? Harry looked flustered for a second. He always forgot about those. He told Otho he would be making something to eat, and he was about to leave when Otho stopped him. "Why'd you call him Albus?"

Harry raised an eyebrow matter-of-factly. "That's his name. Albus Severus Potter."

"Oh." Otho felt ridiculous. "He told me his name was Alfred." Harry looked crushed. He turned around and left. Otho instantly regretted opening his mouth.

Otho looked around the room. For someone who had been gone for 3 years, his room was surprisingly dust-free. He ran his finger along a desk. Not a speck. His mom would love magic.

Movement caught his eye. There was a small picture sitting on the desk. He picked it up and examined the two boys. Al looked nearly the same, only still, a bit chubbier. His hair was unruly and almost covering his eyes and glasses. He had his arm wrapped around a taller blonde boy. The boy looked well composed even with his arm wrapped around Al's shoulder, laughing at something Otho couldn't see. His hair was slick. His face was elegantly poised. The way the two glanced at each other made Otho feel sickly jealous. He looked on the back. February 14, 2023.

Just as he put the picture down, the door opened and Al walked in. He glanced around the room and smiled. "We must still have Pavi." Otho asked who Pavi was, but Al said he'd explain later. "Come here. I want to show you something." Al held Otho's hand and led him down a hallway. They stood outside a doorway parallel to the family room. Al opened it and led Otho inside.

"It's a bathroom."

"Exactly." Al closed the door and took his shirt off. "Let's take a shower." He walked over to the tub and turned the water on. Otho shook his head. Al pulled off his jeans and underwear in one go. "Fine. Watch then." He smiled before stepping into the water. All it took was three seconds before Otho was ripping his clothes off and stepping in with Al. Al pinned Otho against the cold tile wall and kissed him.

Al grabbed a bottle of soap and they washed and kissed each other's bodies, not sparing an inch. Otho couldn't help being amazed at how amazing his skin felt. He honestly never felt skin as smooth as his and Al's were now. The soap tingled as it formed suds on your body. Al said it was supposed to clear your pores really well. From the look of the grimy water, it did.

Once they got out, they gathered their clothes, put a towel on and opened the door to go back to Al's room to change. James and Teddy were standing at a doorway just outside of the bathroom, eyes wide. Otho blushed, knowing they heard everything. Al continued walking. Al rummaged around his room for clothes but everything was way too large for him now. They found old pajamas and pulled them on. They were about to go down to get food, but Otho said he needed to call his mom. Al told him he'd be in the family room when he was done.

Al walked to the family room. James stood up and looked at Al expectantly. "What?"

"What was that?" James pointed towards the bathroom.

"We were fucking."

"No shit!" James rolled his eyes. "You're a guy. Otho looks and sounds like he's a guy..."

"…and we're both gay." Al finished.

"What?" James gaped. "S-since when?"

Al laughed. "Did you honestly ask me that, James?" James looked flustered. "I mean, 'Since when?'"

James frowned. "Sorry, I didn't know." He looked towards the door. "We used to tell each other everything. I thought I would have known if you were gay. I mean, you had a crush on Lucia Crabtree for years. You two went out…"

Al felt a pang of guilt for lying to James. "I didn't have a crush on Lucia."

"You kissed her."

"She kissed me because you told her I had a crush on her." Al explained.

James sat down. "Then who were you always pining over if it wasn't Lucia?"

"No one."

"Don't say 'No one', I know you did. I thought we told each other everything." He looked crushed. "I guess I was the only one to ever tell anything meaningful. I don't even know who you are anymore…"

Al groaned inwardly. "It was Scorpius Malfoy, okay?"

Just then Teddy walked in. James didn't say anything. He just sat and stared at his brother.

"What about Scorpius Malfoy?" He asked.

James shot towards Teddy. "Did you know Al's gay?"

Teddy hesitated. "I just found out tonight."

"Dad didn't tell you about the letters?" Al questioned to James.

James looked up defiantly. "He did. I've read them all."

"Obviously not all of them." He cursed his dad. James was old enough to deal with a letter and its contents.

"He probably just got the letter when he came home, Al." Teddy reasoned.

"Why? What about it?"

"If you read it you would have known." Al said sadly. Suddenly, the thought of telling his brother what he did sickened himself. Otho appeared at the door, but no one noticed. Not wanting to interrupt, he stood there awkwardly.

"What was in it?" James pressed. "I know about the drugs. I know you've been living on the streets…"

"Teddy…" Al pleaded.

"Why should Teddy tell me when you're right here?" James asked. "Just tell me."

Al looked down at his hands. "I've been working at this… men's strip club." He muttered. His stomach kept falling and twisting in knots as he thought about what he's been doing. James quietly said that it wasn't that bad. "That's not it." Al sighed, knowing the worst was coming. "It's an underground brothel." James didn't say anything. He was trying to fit his mind around the thought of his brother working as a prostitute. "I'm sorry." Al whispered.

"How?" James whispered. "How did you even get into that?" Teddy looked over to Al, wondering the same thing.

Al could feel them judging him. He hated it. "I went there just to go to the strip club." Why was he blushing at that? He was confessing his soul, and he was embarrassed enough to blush because he wanted to see a guy get naked? "I was sitting there, and this guy came up to me and offered me 500 Pounds, that's 100 Galleons James, right there to have sex with him. So I did it. He thought I worked there. I went back the next day to apply for a job and well… I got it."

Al finally noticed Otho standing nervously at the door. Otho smiled shyly, but Al quickly wiped a stray tear off his cheek and led him down the stairs for something to eat.


	7. Chapter 6

Al grabbed his backpack and slung it around his shoulder. As soon as Al and Otho hit the bottom step of the staircase, James flew down the flight of stairs at both of their heels. He stopped hesitantly at Al as if he needed to know something important. Something crucial.

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" James asked tentatively.

Al stiffened, still leading Otho towards the smell of breakfast that wafted out of the kitchen. "What about him?"

Teddy was now walking down the stairs. James walked with Al and Otho into the kitchen where Harry was cooking bacon, sausage, and eggs. "Were you two…?" He couldn't say it. They all sat down at the large table. Al placed his backpack protectively under his feet. Harry looked skeptically over towards the boys. He brought a steaming skillet to the table and sat it in front of them.

"Were we what?" Al asked coolly as he reached for a slice of bacon.

"Doing what you and Otho were just doing in the shower, Al." Teddy spoke sarcastically as he entered the room. Harry tensed. His eyes moving between Al and then Otho.

"No." Al snapped pointedly, "Scorpius and I weren't fuck buddies, he was my boyfriend." An awkward silence followed. Otho wore an ashamed and pained expression. James and Teddy's suspicions seemed to of been confirmed. Harry on the other hand had wide eyes as he felt his stomach drop a bit.

"Excuse me?" Harry coughed. No one spoke. "You and Malfoy?"

Al sat up straight and looked his father in the eyes. "Yes."

"Did Draco know about this?" His fists curled up around a fork.

"I doubt it." Al sneered. "He didn't want anything to come between him and becoming a bloody Healer. His father was his one way ticket into training." Al stabbed a fork into a sausage savagely.

"Well, he _is_ a Healer now." James spoke matter-of-factly. "You have to give him that." Al asked him to repeat himself. "Scorpius. He's a Healer. We had to take Linman up to St. Mungos a few weeks back. Really nasty fall during Quidditch practice. Scorpius was his Healer." James explained hastily.

The sound of the front door came and everyone stopped. Silence pursued. Then suddenly the sound of quick, rushed feet came running from the front foyer. "James!" A women's voice yelled frantically. "What did I tell you about trying to cook! You're worse than I-" Then the door to the kitchen swung open. A curvy, middle aged woman with long, fiery red hair stood in the doorway dumbstruck. She was holding shopping bags full of… Merlin knows what.

"Mom, you know I'd never try to cook." James laughed. "I'm worse than you are."

The woman blushed furiously. "Harry, what are you doing home?" She entered the room. Just as she was about to set the her shopping bags down, her eyes fell on Al. Her face lit up and her arms dropped everything she was holding onto the floor. She ran over to her long lost son and began sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Albus!" She cried holding him at arms length so she could look at her now 19 year old boy. "Look at you!"

Al felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Another wave of guilt rushed through him as he again thought of what his mother had been going through since he had been gone. He hugged his mother tight. He even apologized quietly. She held him at arms length again, now looking worried, "You look so sickly, Albus! Look at what you've done to yourself. Have you been eating?" Ginny turned to her husband. "Harry, get him something to eat for bloody sake!"

Harry frowned and pointed to where Al was sitting previously. A large plate of food sat before it. Ginny ushered Al sit, muttering _peaky_ under her breath as Al began to eat his meal. Ginny finally noticed Otho sitting in her usual seat.

"Who are you?" She smiled. Otho smiled back uncomfortably.

"Al's fuck buddy." Teddy said. "But _not_ his boyfriend as Al has made very clear."

Ginny choked on the air that was caught in her throat. She stumbled back against the wall with a thud. Al jumped up from the table and screamed "Asshole!" He lunged towards his father's godson and punched him square in the jaw. Harry and James had jumped up to help Ginny to a chair. She watched in horror as Al grabbed his backpack and ran out the back door.

Otho didn't know what to do. Everyone was staring at him. Accusing and all knowing eyes bore into him. "Uhm." He bit his lip and looked around at Al's family.

"Sorry." Teddy muttered as he massaged his jaw. His hair had changed to a light brown. "It just slipped."

Harry quickly ran to the door. "James, take Otho to Albus' room. Teddy, hurry! Come with me. We need to catch him!" But Teddy made no indication of moving.

"No need." He shrugged. "I took his wand. He's not going anywhere fast."

Harry walked outside. Al wasn't out back. He looked around to the front yard and stopped. Sure enough, there was Al sitting in the front of the lawn rummaging through his backpack angrily.

Al felt like such an idiot. Here he was sitting in the front yard and Teddy had his wand. He wanted to punch the git in the face. Again. The bloody bastard telling his mom that. He opened a pouch on his backpack to pull out a small baggie. He carefully rolled a generous joint before shoving the baggie away in his backpack again and looked for a lighter.

Al was suddenly appreciative of the charms set on the house as protective measures. He was now allowed the pleasure of sitting in the front yard and smoking a joint. A police officer on duty strolled barely 5 feet in front of Al. He stopped as he caught smell of the illegal substance. He looked around for a minute or two, but could not find the culprit. The officer walked on. Al let out a laugh and took another hit of the weed.

"You know that's illegal." Harry finally spoke up. Al quickly turned around, joint still in his lips.

"You know I don't care, right?" He brushed his long hair out of his face and looked up to the sky. As soon as he got his wand back, he and Otho were out of here. Free as birds once again.

Harry was twirling his wand nervously in his hands. "Why'd you tell Otho your name was Alfred?"

Al scowled as he was pushed out of his daydream and took yet another hit. "Because my name is Albus Severus Potter, that's why. The fucking foulest name anyone could name their child." Harry felt a ton of bricks hit him square in the chest. "Not many muggles around named Albus, is there?" Al continued. "Alfred is much more ordinary."

"Well…Your muggle friend," Harry muttered offended "_Otho_. He's up in your room waiting for you to come back."

* * *

_Lame stupid short chapter is lame stupid and short.  
Sorry._  
**I SEE YOU.  
ALERTING AND FAVORITING  
AND NOT REVIEWING.**  
_*shakes finger at you all*_


	8. Chapter 7

Otho was sitting on Al's bed when he returned. Otho was holding the picture Al had sitting on his desk. Now he knew who the other boy was and now he understood why he felt his stomach churn when he watched the two look at each other. That handsome blonde boy who had his arm wrapped around Al's shoulder was Al's ex-boyfriend. This boy is the only person Otho had ever known to hold that title. He had always prided himself of being the closest thing to a boyfriend Al had ever had until a few minutes ago. He was nothing to Al but a fuck buddy. Otho looked up to Al questioningly. "So this is that Scorpio guy?" He held out the picture.

Al took the picture and looked at it for a second before he placed it back on the desk. "It's Scorpius." He walked back to Otho and sat next to him on his bed.

"You know my birthday is Valentine's Day." Otho said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

Al raised his eyebrow, "Why haven't you ever told me that before?"

Otho shrugged. "It never really came to mind."

"Well what brought it up?" Al questioned.

Otho pointed back to Al's desk, to the picture of him and Scorpius forever looking at each other and laughing at something secret. "That picture was dated Valentine's."

Al didn't say anything. He just watched as the picture cycled its movements. Otho watched his friend stare in a trace at the picture. When Otho feared Al had forgotten he was even in the room he chirped, "How long did you two go out?"

"Bout two and a half years, maybe 3. Depends how you look at it I guess." Al stood up and walked to a dresser. He pulled his shirt off and grabbed a small green shirt with a snake embroidered on the front to pull over him. The smell of pot still wafted off of him heavily. "I need a nap." He muttered. "I'll apologize when I wake up, okay?"

"What am I going to do?" Otho whined.

"Go see James. Or Teddy." Al mumbled nearly incoherently.

And like that, Al was asleep.

* * *

"I'm so fucking sick of this, Al!" Scorpius screamed at the top of his lungs, throwing a quill onto his parchment. This seemed to have infuriated him further, as the feather seemed to of floated down in the air on its own accord. Al quickly glanced around the room, not knowing what he was talking about. His eyes fell on the parchment he had in front of him and the multitude of books lied out around him. "I wish I was in Hufflepuff. The professors don't expect shit from them."

Al stood up and reached his hand out to the skinny blonde. "Come on, let's go." Scorpius didn't take his hand. Instead, he stared up at him with the most exasperated face.

"Are you kidding me, Al? I'm not even half way done! It's past curfew! You haven't even started your essay! I shouldn't even be here! Shit!" Scorpius quickly looked around as if he just remembered he was in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Score, chill. It's healthy to not do your homework every once and awhile." He smiled teasingly.

"Oh? And what are we going to do instead? Get that old leather-bag of a house elf to get us food again?" He scoffed. Scorpius was obviously not in a good mood. Al had come to realize that a pissed of Malfoy was a force not to be reckoned win.

"Kreacher? Come on, he's-" Al started, trying to defend the little guy.

"Fucking old!" He hissed.

Al crossed his arms across his chest, staring at Scorpius as he flipped through pages in his books violently. "What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

He slammed his quill down and glared at him behind the curtain of white-blonde hair that was growing down to his lips. "I need to fucking finish my fucking essay, that's what. We spent all fucking day out on the bloody grounds taking pictures when I should have been doing this fucking essay."

"You know, your dad has a point about language. You should seriously watch it." Al snapped, knowing he'd strike a chord.

Suddenly pissed, Al scoffed and walked off to his dormitory to grab his father's invisibility cloak. He didn't know where he was supposed to go now without Scorpius, but he'd manage. As he walked back into the Common Room, Scorpius was shoving his books into his bags. He looked up to Al and spotted the cloak. Interest sparked in his eyes. As Al walked towards the door, he caught up to him.

"Al, I'm sorry… I'm just-"

Al cut him off, "Shut up and get under the cloak." And he threw the cloak over the both of them as soon as they got into the empty hallway. Scorpius followed Al's footsteps like an expert as he led him up to the seventh floor. Scorpius caught on quickly and became nervously jittery with excitement.

Before they even turned the corner, Al began to think we need a room where we can be alone and just as they turned into the hallway, there was a door that usually wasn't. Scorpius happily ran out from under the cloak and flung it open, his mood completely opposite of only a few minutes ago.

The room was the same as always. A large pillow-like bed lied on the floor that Scorpius automatically dragged Al over to. His hands quickly started unbuttoning his shirt and began kissing Al's neck. "Al…" Scorpius whispered. "I could never thank you enough for finding this place."

Al smiled into the kiss. "No need. James did." He wrapped his hands tightly around Scorpius' waist, thrusting their groins together. Scorpius threw his head back with a loud moan. Al hungrily began unbuttoning and stripping Scorpius until he was in nothing but his underwear. Scorpius stood on his knees, taking in Al's gaze before he continued to do the same for Al. The two laid flush together, rubbing their bodies together as they kissed.

Before he knew it Scorpius was in him, thrusting, moaning, clawing. Al wrapped his legs around his shoulders. It was animalistic. They moved too fast for anything to be comprehended. They only kissed when their faces came close enough. Finally Scorpius collapsed on top of him, kissing him fiercely. When he pulled away, Al smiled drunkenly. "Happy Valentines Day."

"You still want to document it?" Scorpius sat up to give Al a full view of his body.

Al smiled back, running his hands up the other's body. "You have no idea how bad I wish I still had that camera on me."


	9. Chapter 8

_OH MY GOD, MORE?  
WHAT IS THIS MAYHEM?  
THIS MUST BE THE END OF THE WORLD._

Al woke with a start. His dream rattled him in more ways than one. It had been years since Al had let himself dwell over Scorpius. Sex and drugs were his main distraction. Up until now they had worked perfectly. He'd rarely recalled full memories of Scorpius, only the fact that he missed him.

Al rolled over to his side and shoved his hand down his pants. He grabbed his erection and started stroking. His eyes closed shut, trying to imagine what the tall blonde would look like now. What he would look like at Al's knees once again. Otho's face appeared and Al cursed audibly. Al's mind slowly warped Otho's face. His face appeared more pointed and angled, his hair lost its splashes of color, and suddenly Al could see the Scorpius in Otho. Scorpiotho got to work on Al.

But Al came back to the real world when his hand suddenly cramped. _Fuck_. He laid back on his bed trying to massage out the cramp as his hand began to bend in on itself and run up into his arm. As he lay there, the inevitable feeling of blue balls began. He tried to relieve himself with his other hand, but to no avail it only made it worse.

Al sat up and went to his dresser to try and find something from when he wasn't fat. He held up a pair of jeans but they would only stay up if he tied a rope through the loops. He didn't find any of his clothes from 7th year. He couldn't find _anything_ he had brought to school 7th year. He looked around the room, but his trunk was nowhere. When he opened a closet door, underneath blankets and boxes sat the large trunk.

Almost excited, Al drug the trunk out to the middle of the room. With his good hand he opened it up with a cloud of dust. Sitting at the top was his Hogwarts robe and uniform. He quickly picked up his silver and green tie. He ran his fingers along the smooth fabric and set it aside.

Underneath his school clothes, his ordinary muggle clothes where shoved half-heartedly. He held up a pair of jeans he remembered fondly. Scorpius used to compliment his ass in them. He stood up and changed into the wrinkled jeans. They were a bit short at the ankles and not as tight as he remembered, but he'd manage.

He sat back in front of the trunk. One by one he began pulling out old textbooks. Crumbled into his Defense Against the Dark Arts was some parchment. He pulled it out to examine it. As he unfolded the paper he recognized the Marauder's Map at once. Instantly he felt grief. His little sister had missed out on the right to the map.

He gripped the map to his chest protectively then. He hastily shoved his shoes on and grabbed his bag. He shoved the map into the bag's pocket and walked over to his trunk. He picked up his old tie and shoved it into his back pocked. He walked to the window and opened it. He crawled out of the window and rested his feet on a gutter. He clutched onto the windowsill until his feet met the water drain. He wrapped his hands around the pipe and dropped down. As soon as his feet where on the ground he looked in to the front window cautiously. Both his mom and dad where sitting in the front talking.

The coast was clear.

Al walked around back and called for Tieri. A large black came swooping down and perched onto my arm. He had gotten larger and more intimidating since Al left. He was a force to be reckoned with. That bird was unable to be intercepted. He refused to leave without reply or without blood on his beak. Al took out the map and showed it to Tieri. "You give this to Lily okay? I don't care if she writes anything back, so don't you go biting her fingers." Al spoke hastily to the bird. Tieri's dark eyes narrowed as he spoke, disappointed. The bird looked to the parchment then to my hands. "That's it, there's nothing else." Al tied the map to his leg and the large owl was off.

Al watched Tieri until he blended in with the darkness of the night. He turned around and looked back to the house. No one to be seen. He crept back to the front yard and ran for it. He ran down the street as fast as he could. His backpack was clenched tightly to his chest. He didn't know where he was going but his feet obviously had a place in mind as they turned into the old playground he went to as a kid.

No one was there on account of the time. A large sign declared it was illegal to go on the grounds after ten, but Al kept walking. He walked onto the largest playset and crawled into a plastic tube. Somehow it felt safe. For the past 2 years it was places like these that Al has spent his nights.

He looked out of the large tube he sat in to see if there was anyone in sight. There wasn't a soul. He opened the zipper to his bag and pulled out a small mirror. He set it aside with a stray razor blade. From another pocket he pulled out a vial. He sat the mirror on his lap and poured the contents of the vial onto the mirror. Al licked his lips anxiously as he held the razor to the powder. He carefully made even lines on the mirror with the razor. He rolled up a dollar bill and brought it to his nose. In a swift movement he snorted a line. With a short pause, he finished the rest of the lines. He hastily shoved everything back in his bag.

Well, this was it.

He pulled the tie out of his back pocket and wrapped it tightly around his left arm. Again he looked in his bag and pulled out a few syringes. He held one end of his tie in his teeth, pulling hard as he popped the protective cover of a syringe. He could see the vein in his arm growing. He held the needle to his arm and broke the skin. He could feel the needle in his vein. He smiled happily and pushed the plug down as the liquid rushed into his veins. He automatically ripped the syringe out and put the second one in and repeated the process. He held the tie tight on his arm for a minute before he felt his body going loose. He unclenched his teeth and dropped his arms. The needle still hung in his arms.

* * *

James, Teddy, and Otho sat in James' room talking awkwardly. As soon as Al had hit the pillow, he had down what he was told. He went down to James' room to see if he could give him company. He had no interest of seeing Teddy. Not after dinner.

But alas, Teddy was laying with his arms propped under his head as soon as Otho walked in. He stood at the doorway until one of the two acknowledged him. James raised an eyebrow to his brothers… _friend. _"Hey, what's up?"

"Al is taking a nap. He told me to come down here and see you." He said unsurely.

James smiled and motioned for him to come in. Otho did as he was told. He sat at the foot of James' bed, right at Teddy's feet and right next to James. "So, what's up with you?" He asked. Otho didn't get the question. "You and Al. You seemed really… upset when Al said… you know."

Otho looked to the dark hard floor. He didn't think anyone noticed that. "No, it's nothing." He shook his head as to shake away the thought. Both James and Teddy watched Otho for a minute.

"So how long have you two known each other?" James asked. Otho could feel how hard James was trying.

Otho shook his head. "I don't know. A year and a half maybe?"

"How long have you two been…?" Teddy trailed off. James looked back quickly, giving Teddy a rude look, but he still looked to Otho for an answer.

Otho had taken a great interest in his hands. "About a year and a half…" he sighed, ashamed. He'd known Al for two weeks when he had sex with him in the back of his Jeep. It was strictly against the rules for employees to sleep with each other. It made Otho feel special. It made him feel loved.

Then Otho was driving home from work not even a month after they met and saw Al sleeping on a playground. He pulled over to confirm it was the boy he'd been sleeping with. It was. Al was curled up in a ratty blanket and using his bag as a pillow. Otho had woken him up and taken him back to his house after nearly an hour of a defiant Al.

From then on, Otho brought Al home to sleep over every chance he could guilt Al into saying yes, or seduce him over. He thought that meant they were more… more than just… _fuck buddies._ But that was nothing more than wishful thinking.

James had asked Otho about his life. He asked him about school, which Otho didn't have the money to go to a University. As they talked, Otho did begin to feel more at ease around Al's brother and Teddy even apologized again for his antics at dinner.

The three had thought they heard movement above them in Al's room. "Sounds like Al's awake." Teddy smiled. Otho waiting for Al to come downstairs, not wanting to disturb his friend.

But Al never came. After a few minutes, the rummaging stopped, but no sounds came from the stairs. The three became suspicious and walked up to Al's room. Teddy opened the door. Al's old school trunk was opened in the middle of the room. He dresser was wide open and disheveled and the window was wide open.

In the blink of an eye James was gone. The sound of feet running down the stairs where echoing through the house. Teddy was leaning out of the house, looking down the streets for any sign of Al. Otho stood still. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a sick feeling that his best friend had just abandoned him.

_OMG, I UPDATED AGAIN.  
HOMGOMGOMGOGOMGGG!  
Review?  
*lipquiver*_


	10. Chapter 9

_ughh. I'm sorry if this got notified twice :(_

Teddy looked over to Otho. "Go tell James and Harry that I'm going after Al." and in the blink of an eye he was gone. Otho stood staring at the spot Teddy vanished from. Even after the explanation, he still didn't believe any of this was happening. Yesterday, he would have pleaded optical allusion. But despite his doubts, he turned around and walked quickly down the stairs to where he heard Al's family talking animatedly.

Al's mother saw Otho coming and avoided his eyes. This boy was having sex with her son. Otho noticed Ginny's reluctance and tensed. He hesitantly walked up to Al's father. "Teddy said he's going after Al. He wanted me to tell you." He took a step back, wondering what he was supposed to do now. He was sitting in a house full of _wizards_, and the reason he was here in the first place is missing. Otho was one step away from begging to go home.

Harry nodded at Otho and looked out the window.

"When Al got back, we put another tracking spell on him." Harry said to no one in particular. "He should be able to find him any minute."

Teddy apparated just outside of the house so he could get a better tracking on where Al was. It seemed Al was only but a few blocks away. Teddy apparated about a hundred meters off to be safe. He didn't want Al to run off again. As soon as the world stopped moving, he looked around. There he was at the playground. He didn't see anyone move, didn't see anyone try to disapparate. Teddy frantically ran around the park, calling for Al. No response. He was walking back to the road, ready to continue on when he saw the playset. Inside he saw a body. "Al?" He called.

The body didn't move.

Teddy ran as fast as he could. He could feel his hair paling almost to a nonexistent color. He jumped onto the playset. But as he got closer he could see the body wasn't limp… The body was jerking frantically, it's head rolled to the side, vomit stained the front of the body. He pulled the body out, and it was Al. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, jerking and compulsing. Teddy looked around him and saw syringes around his body and a tie wrapped around his arm.

Teddy grabbed a syringe and shoved it into Al's bag. He threw his body over his friend and apparated to the only logical place.

He and Al's body settled in the middle of the first floor of St. Mungos. An angry mediwitch came running over, yelling at Teddy about apparating in the middle of the waiting room.

"He's overdosed!" Teddy yelled. "On muggle drugs!" He held out Al's bag. "I don't know what, it's in there!" The mediwitch looked flabbergasted and horrified as she took in the sight of Al on the floor. She called out to someone for help. Suddenly two Healers came running out and pushed Teddy out of the way. One Teddy instantly recognized as Scorpius Malfoy. He was looking through Al's bag, not even seeing who was being lifted off into another room. He was muttering names of drugs as he picked them out of the bag.

"Who's the patient?" Scorpius suddenly asked, skeptical as he felt he was looking through a muggle's belongings. He looked up, a bit startled to see Teddy Lupin in front of him.

As Teddy thought of what Al had confessed earlier, he looked up to Scorpius. "It's Al." Teddy couldn't have guessed Scorpius' reaction. He clutched the bag and stared at Teddy fiercely. There was terror in his eyes. With the turn of his heel, he was running off in the direction they had taken Al.

Teddy couldn't wait around. He Flooed home as soon as he could. Harry, Ginny, James, and Otho were all sitting in the family room, waiting for some news. They weren't expecting him to come in through the Floo with no one in tail. Teddy was almost crying. "He's at St. Mungos. He's overdosed." He managed before he collapsed on a chair.

Ginny burst into a terrified sob. Harry held her close as she cried. Otho felt the ball rising into his throat. That awful ball that gets stuck to the back of his throat whenever he knew he was really going to start crying. He tried to hold it back, but when he looked over and saw James trying to hold back a tear, he lost it.

Ginny and Otho were sobbing onto each other's shoulders, holding one another. Somehow Ginny's hate towards the muggle vanished at the thought of her son's doom. James was quietly allowing tears to fall. Harry stood up and walked to the Floo. "I'm not waiting here for bad news." And he walked into the fireplace and vanished in a burst of flames. Ginny clutched onto Otho even tighter.

"He's right, let's go." She choked. Otho nodded, following the two over to the large fireplace. James vanished into a burst of flames. Otho gasped at the terror of the sight. Ginny pushed Otho into the fireplace. She instructed him to take a handful of powder, declare he was going to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries clearly and throw the powder to the floor of the fireplace. She quickly told him to keep elbows in. He worried, but did as he was told. He felt his body spin spastically, and he thought he was going to be sick. But before the thought even crossed his mind he was being thrown into James.

The five sat in the waiting room, pacing, talking sadly, and worrying. Otho watched as a man came in through the fireplace, pus pouring from his ears. The man didn't seem bothered, he just casually asked for assistance, and sat at a chair and waited for his name to be called.

* * *

Scorpius ran down the hallway. Albus Severus Potter? He pushed open the door to see Parsons cutting Al's shirt off. Al was frail. Through his skin you could see a soft definition of his ribs. His hair was sprawled out around him in a ratted mess. Both his arms had heavy track marks. Al was seizing. Bad. He looked over Scorpius questioningly. "What's wrong with this guy? What do we give him?"

"I'm not completely sure. He had nearly 10 different drugs in his bag. But there were used syringes with heroin in them. I'm guessing that's what did it." He gestured to the marks and scabs on Al's arms. He tried to sound detached. He ran out of the room and grabbed two potions. One a small, tiny vial. The second, a large glass. Just as he was walking back, Parsons screamed for help.

"NO HEARTBEAT."

Scorpius dropped everything. _Not Al. Not now, h_e thought has Al laid still on the hard table. In one swift movement, Scorpius pointed his wand to Al's chest. A bolt of electricity hit him square in the chest. No luck. He did it again to no avail. He tried it again. Parsons stepped back, looking solemn. "Malfoy, he's gone." Scorpius cursed loudly and shot another bolt onto Al's chest.

He was back.

Al laid open eyed, unconscious. Grudgingly, Parsons brought in a tube. Scorpius hated the barbarianism he felt when having to use muggle inventions. He led the tube down Al's throat and inserted the thick potion into the tube. Once the potion was gone, Scorpius pulled the tube out of Al's throat and sat back. Parson's ran Al's vitals. They weren't good. But they weren't any worse.

He wasn't dead anymore.

Al was brought to his own room where he could get better. Scorpius walked to the waiting room where he was met with Al's family. Harry Potter wanted to know everything. Everything Scorpius didn't know. He led them to Al's room, and a blonde followed them back. As his family entered, he stopped him. "And you are?"

The second Otho saw Scorpius, he knew who he was. "I'm his boyfriend." Scorpius'stomach clenched for some unknown reason just then. He nodded with a fake smile and led the muggle in.

The groups stood around Al, watching his unconscious body. Scorpius stood at the foot of the bed. "He was gone for 7 seconds. Not long enough to do any damage." He spoke softly, as if to convince himself. "We gave him a detoxifying potion. His body is ridding itself of all the toxins he's become addicted to. When he wakes, he shouldn't feel the need to do any more drugs. Not physically."

Ginny didn't take her eyes off her son. "When will he wake up?"

Scorpius shook his head sadly. "It all depends. He could wake up right now, he could wake up in a month."

_BOWCHICKAWOWWOWWWW  
Another update?  
OH YEAHHH  
ilovereviews :)_


	11. Chapter 10

_HOLY CRAP  
I UPDATED? NO WAY.  
Well, short and crappy is better than nonexistent, right?_

* * *

Al felt like his brain was going to come pouring out of his ears at any moment in a slush. His head felt like the eggs his dad would scramble with this weird muggle device whenever he'd insist on _Muggle Made Breakfast Days_, and everything was made without magic but all these strange contraptions that his grandpa obsessed over. A whisk he believed it was so appropriately named.

He opened his eyes and noticed he was lying in dark, unfamiliar room. Potions in vials sat next to his bed and the room smelled too clean, nearly sterile. He was in St. Mungos, he was sure of it. He cursed to himself as he willed to sit up despite the pain in his head. Someone had changed him into thin, flimsy robes that made him feel exposed despite having a thick blanket covering him. The feeling of great success suddenly hit him. He fell down onto the painfully uncomfortable bed. "_Fuck yes._"

Seconds later is when he heard the doorknob turning. The small window only displayed a warped shoulder. The door opened slowly. "You're awake?"

Al looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy for the first time since he said goodbye at Hogsmeade Station. He was taller, but still not tall by any means. Even under the robes he was wearing Al could tell he was still incredibly thin. His face seemed even more dignified if that was at all possible. His pointed and angled features now seemed to of been sculpted to perfection. His hair was slicked back only adding to feeling that he is better than anyone around him. "It's you."

Scorpius' lips stretched into a genuine smile and walked up to his old friend, checking his vitals. "It's you." Scorpius repeated. The two looked at each other for a minute, just smiling. "You have a whole party here waiting for you to wake up."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been in a coma for almost three weeks, there's a group of people who have barely left this room since you came here. Your boyfriend has been sitting over there everyday since. I think he's getting some food right now." Scorpius pointed over to a small rickety chair with a blanket and pillow draped on it. He crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at Al.

"Boyfriend?" Albus asked, confused. He didn't have a boyfriend. "What boyfriend?"

Scorpius frowned and looked down to a sheet of paper, he didn't seem to have any brain damage or memory loss. Now he was worried. "The American muggle with blonde hair? Otto?" Scorpius seemed to frown upon his mentioning.

"Otho?" Al asked in disbelief. Scorpius nodded, sitting in a chair next to Al's bed. "He said he's my boyfriend?"

"He's not?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. He was obviously pondering the ways he could blackmail the muggle.

"No. No, he is." Al suddenly felt his mouth answer for him. His brain was screaming at him to stop. His mouth was ruining any chances he had to get back with Scorpius. "I'm just tired I guess. Did he really stay in here this whole time?"

"Yeah, I don't think he's left the building since he first came in. Your parents have been trying to, hell we all have. He sure is loyal for a muggle." Scorpius' features always became taut when he was lying or covering his own ass, but Al looked passed that. Scorpius became gorgeous over these few years.

Al looked to Scorpius' hands. They were still long and slender, with no ring on any finger. Al smiled slyly. "He is. What about you, do you have a boyfriend?"

Scorpius frowned at Al's question. "Honestly, it's none of your business." Al was taken aback by Scorpius' response. He was just wondering, not completely innocent, but honest at heart. "Well I'm your Healer, not some friend to exchange gossip with. Do you need any potions?" He snapped.

Al told him his head felt like scrambled eggs and Scorpius hastily grabbed a potion for him to take. He left the room in a hurry, nostrils flared and eyes in a rage. Al slowly drank the horrendous potion and tried to lie back down. As soon as his eyes had closed, the door slammed open and Otho came charging in. "AL!" Al's eyes shot open and looked over to his offender. Otho looked like shit. His hair seemed long and he obviously hadn't shaved in ages. He practically attacked Al on the bed as he cried about how happy he was. "I thought you'd never wake up! Al, you're okay!"

Al was smiling like crazy. He hugged Otho back, reassuring him that he really was okay. He felt a bit of warmth in the pit of his stomach at the thought that he had someone who sat and waited for him this whole time. Otho took a long second, just looking at him. Then he punched Al in the arm, hard. He was furious. "Why the _fuck_ did you do that?"

"FUCK, WHAT?" Al grasped his arm to try to nurse the pain.

"You tried to _kill_ yourself!" He punched him again, softer this time. He looked like a stubborn child with his arms crossed and lip pouting.

"Why did you tell Scorpius you're my boyfriend?" He countered. Otho's jaw dropped with offense. "Well?"

He stared at Al in a rude disbelief for a minute before answering. "So they'd let me stay."

Al rolled his eyes. "You could have just said you wanted to stay. You don't have to lie about being my boyfriend."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that? They don't do that at real hospitals! Am I really that bad, Al?"

Al sighed. He was too tired to deal with this. "Otho, I didn't mean it like that."

"Obviously, you did. I thought you wouldn't mind it since we're you know, _fuck buddies, _and all. But I think I get it now. You still have a thing for whatshisface." He stood up and pouted as he looked back at Al who was barely even awake anymore. "You said you were going to apologize to me when you woke up."

"I'll apologize when I wake up."

* * *

_REVIEWS ARE 3  
_


	12. Chapter 11

_I'M NOT DEAD, HOLLLLAAAAA.  
Sorry for the lack of updating.  
Turns out graduating and college takes a lot of time out of you.  
I also have had the flu. BOOOOO  
BUT AH, ALAS (earwax!), I THINK I MIGHT BE REMOTIVATED.  
Reviews would be a lovely motivational!_

I'm sorry this is short. It's just how it happened. :|  


* * *

Al was sitting up in his bed with Witch Weekly magazines covering every inch of blanket. He was leaning against the bedpost reading an edition that was dated 2 years prior. On the cover was a topless witch posing provocatively with her hands, hair, and arms covered her breasts conveniently. She was supposedly the wizarding world's new singing sensation. As he finished the magazine he picked the following week's magazine. On this cover was a toned and tanned Quiddich player posing shirtless with his broom. Al took a minute to stare at his abs as the picture flexed his muscles and struck a different pose.

But Al nearly threw up when he had opened the magazine. There, taking up a full page was an old picture of himself walking along Diagon Alley with his sister. A large font moved over his picture asking a simple question. "What happened to Albus? pg. 15" He continued to stare at his picture. As soon as he got over the initial shock of seeing a full page picture of himself in Witch Weekly, he turned to page 15. Here there was even more pictures of himself. Most of himself walking around town with someone in his family or extended family.

The article was horrible to read. Speculations on why Al hadn't been seen in months. There were even a couple quotes from his old friends at Hogwarts putting in their two cents. One of them even commenting on how she never even saw him on the train ride home, but Harry Potter and family had declined to comment on the issue. Al put the magazine down, not even bothering to finish it. He felt victimized and he didn't know why. This was the exact reason why he ran away in the first place. Then Scorpius walked in with his wand out and a vial of potion.

Al had gotten used to his twice daily vial checks and a potion to help him with his nicotine cravings. Scorpius raised an eyebrow at all of the magazines. He handed Al his potion and waited for him to finish before speaking.

"Did you feel the need to catch up on the social happenings of the wizarding world?" Scorpius asked as he picked up a few magazines that had fallen onto the floor.

"I was bored." He deadpanned. "It's a perk of having Harry Potter as you father, ask for all of the issues of Witch Weekly from the past 2 and a half years, he makes one call and they're here." He didn't sound proud nor excited about this notion. He grabbed the magazine he was looking at and glared at it. "Only to see that the wizarding world liked to speculate on where I was."

"If you don't like seeing yourself in magazines, I suggest you not read any more Witch Weekly's. You're one of their favorite topics." Scorpius smiled, picking up a random magazine and flipping through it. He stopped and held it in front of Al. "See? They still talk about you sometimes." Sure enough, there was Al's picture with a caption "Albus Potter- Murdered by Professor. Accident or Intentional?" "They've speculated that you were offed by Professor Ashbridge in Hogsmeade right before you got on the train."

Al didn't know what to say to that. He just watched Scorpius as he took his vitals. "You'll be ready to go home soon."

"What's soon?" He quirked.

"Maybe tonight if you're lucky." Scorpius smiled.

Al felt butterflies emerge from their cocoons and start to flutter around drunkenly. Scorpius' smiles tended to have that effect on him. "Already?" Al couldn't help that he sounded disappointed.

Scorpius smiled again. "There's nothing for us to treat anymore, Al. You're as good as new."

"But-" A young woman in a mediwitches uniform opened the door and cut Al's declaration of a horrible stomach pain off.

"Hunny" She cooed. "Sorry for interruption, but Healer Yankeev says he needs you."

Scorpius bit his lip as he looked down to Al. "No problem, Harper."

"Love you." She smiled before walking off.

Suddenly Al's butterflies were trampled by a brick crushing all of his insides. "That was…?" He whispered, not removing his eyes from the door.

Scorpius sighed and took a step away from Al's bed. "My fiancé, Harper."

Al's butterflies weren't just trambled, they were being crushed into the ground, rubbing all the life out of them and onto a cement floor. "She's… she's really pretty…" He faked a smile and looked to his Healer. "Congratulations."

Scorpius could tell that he was hurt, but couldn't find a way to confront Al about their past. He faked a smile right back to Al and thanked him. He told him he needed to see Healer Yankeev and left.

Al's plan had backfired against him. He began to shove all of the magazines onto the floor with unnecessary force. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes as he pulled the blanket over his face and tried to think of anything but Scorpius.

* * *

Reviews are ♥! (since I can't make cute little less than three hearts)


	13. Chapter 12

When Otho returned, Al's room was a mess. On the bed he could see Al wrapped up in the blanket. As he entered the room he heard Al whimper and try to stifle a sob. "Al? What's wrong?" He asked and placed the sandwich he'd bought on the end table. "Al…" He reached over and pulled the blanket from Al's face.

Al looked up to Otho. His eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks blushed. "I'm sorry, Otho. I'm so fucking sorry. I screwed up." He threw his arms around Otho. "I love you. I love you so much." He laid his head awkwardly against Otho's chest, sobbing.

Otho was taken aback. "I love you too, Al." He gently stroked Al's long and unkempt hair. "But what the hell are you talking about? What happened?" He pushed Al away from his chest so they could look at each other face to face. The way Al was staring into his eyes made Otho's stomach clench in horror. He couldn't understand why Al was acting the way he was.

Al's sudden interest in the sheets confused Otho even more. "I'm sorry, Otho. I've been a complete prat. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was upset and I didn't mean it."

Otho cut him off. "Are you talking about your 'fuck buddies' comment?"

Al nodded. "If I could take it back I would. I was upset and that's it. I love you Otho, I really do. And not just in a 'I love you like you're my brother' way." There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Al was waiting for Otho's reply, and Otho was trying to dissect exactly what Al meant. "Well?" Al urged.

"Well what?"

"Will you be my boyfriend? For real?" Al asked between his slowing sobs. He looked like a hurt puppy, lip protruding and eyes pouting.

"After all this shit you put me through?" Otho nearly yelled. "After humiliating me in front of your whole family? You expect me to just forget everything you've put me through?" He stopped. "I can't do that, Al. I've been dreaming that you'd ask me out since the day I met you, but not like this. I wanted us to be together because you loved me, not because you feel guilty." Otho stood up and walked to the door but turned back to face Al. "Oh yeah, I just met your family. They're all at your house waiting for you. Your mom and dad will be here in a bit." And he left.

Al felt worse than he did before. Once again, his plan backfired. He felt his chest tighten and his eyes burn. Now what was he supposed to do? First he lost Scorpius, and now he lost Otho. He was all alone. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself down, but it only had the opposite effect. Tears swam back to his eyes and he let himself go.

* * *

SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT  
But it has to, it just doesn't flow with the rest of everything.

I LOVE REVIEWS.


	14. Chapter 13

MORE SHORT CHAPTERS  
BUT AT LEAST I'M WRITING.  
Mostly because of you guys who were sending me messages on Tumblr.  
I felt guilty seeing your messages just looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes.  
SO I PUT PEN TO PAPER (literally) AND WENT TO IT!

* * *

Harry and Ginny Potter entered St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Scorpius Malfoy stood in front of a lift waiting to greet Mr. and Mrs. Potter. He smiled at the couple nervously as they approached. As the entered the lift, Harry noticed this hesitation and blushed. He guessed the reason Scorpius was edgy around them.  
It wasn't because he was standing in the presence of "The Chosen One". It wasn't because his own very father was once a Death Eater. No, Scorpius had known the Potters for years, for Harry and Draco had made amends with each other and now shared a peaceful work relationship, but mostly because Scorpius used to spend time at the Potter's house during every holiday.  
Scorpius and Albus were best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Both the boys had defied the odds and were both placed in Houses that their families had never been sorted into. Despite his Gryffindor lineage, Albus was sorted into Slytherin, and despite the generations of Slytherins, Scorpius was sorted into Ravenclaw. They both met during Herbology when both boys were ostracized for not being sorted into their respectful houses, leading both to have to sit estranged from the rest, and ultimately having to sit together. The two went on to become best friends, spending all their free time sneaking around the castle and spending weekends at each other's houses during the summer.  
Scorpius was no longer star struck in the presence of Harry Potter. What Scorpius wasn't sure of and made him uncomfortable around Harry was the fact that Scorpius and Harry's son had been more than friends, and after the drama Albus had caused with his new, muggle boyfriend, Scorpius wasn't sure if Harry had known of this fact. Harry did in fact know, thanks to his older son, James, and his Godson, Teddy's interrogations of Albus the night he returned.

Ginny walked along, perfectly oblivious to the two men's awkward mannerisms, simply thrilled that her son was safe and healthy, ready to come home at last.

Scorpius stopped at the door of the room Albus was staying. "I can't tell you this as Healer's orders, but I can recommend it as a friend. Try to keep Al at home. If he runs away again, this might happen all over again." Ginny looked over to Harry, smiling hopefully as they walked into Albus' room.

Albus sat at the foot of the bed, fully clothed in his favorite muggle attire, staring blankly to the corner of the wall. When the three walked into the room he put on a fake smile. "Am I ready to go?" he asked hopefully.

"Almost" Scorpius smiled. "I just need to tell you a few things, and please take them to heart, okay?"

"I'll try." Albus stated as Ginny hugged him tightly and patted his cheeks warmly.

"Don't go back to what you were doing before, Al. You might actually kill yourself if you do." He hesitated. "So whatever issues are going on between you and your dad, try and settle them. You should really try to stay for good. I like being able to see you again." Scorpius tried to sound as businesslike as possible.

Harry looked over to Scorpius, understanding fully the content of what Scorpius meant.

"I'll try." Albus almost put on a true smile at Scorpius' words.

Scorpius smiled awkwardly to Albus as he played with the engagement ring on his finger. "Well, that's it, you're free to go." He walked up to his old friend and held out his hand for a handshake. Albus looked at the outstretched hand and let out a disbelieving chuckle and shook his hand. "I'll see you around." Scorpius said before he left the room and Ginny flung herself onto her son with hugs, kisses, and lovely words.

* * *

And like I said before  
I love getting reviews, they're amazing.  
It guilts me into writing.  
And if you want me to continue to write more than one chapter every few months, KEEP THEM COMING.  
IT MAKES ME PRODUCTIVE(ish).


	15. Chapter 14

"Everyone is at home." Ginny smiled as they walked to the lift. "Ron, Hermione, Hugo, Rose…"

"George, Angelina, Fred, Roxanne…" continued Harry.

"Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Louis, Dominique…"

"Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander…"

"Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy…"

"Charlie, your grandparents…"

"Not to mention James, Teddy, and Lily."

Albus looked shell-shocked. "Who isn't there?"

"Neville and Hannah couldn't make it." Harry insisted. "But they do send their regards."

As they stepped outside onto the pavement, Albus noticed a flash. Both he and Harry looked in the direction the flash came from. Sure enough, a lanky older man was hiding behind a muggle's car, a camera outstretched in his hand as he wildly took pictures of the three.

Albus was fuming. Not even a minute out, and there was paparazzi. He quickly looked around to make sure no Muggles were around. He turned on the spot and was gone.

For all of two seconds, Harry and Ginny gaped at the empty spot where Albus was just standing. Then harry cursed under his breath and Ginny turned in the direction of the paparazzi and began walking. The man stood up nervously as she approached, but still snapped pictures of her. "Do you understand what you just did?" She cried, tears falling form her face. "That's my baby! My baby! I haven't seen him in three years! And here are you, scaring him back away! Do you have any family? Do you know what it's like-"

Harry had run over and cut Ginny off. "Let's go, Ginny." He gave the man a harsh look. "Leave my family alone right now. Post shit about me all you want, but leave my kids out of it. " And like Albus, he turned on the spot with Ginny and vanished.

Teddy and Victoire laid in the front yard together, holding hands and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Victoire giggled at something Teddy had said to her and went red in the cheeks.

"Shh! Someone might hear you!'

"Like they'd be surprised." He purred into her ear before kissing her.

Just then there was a loud 'crack'. Victoire jumped away from Teddy, looking around for the source. "It sounded like someone apparated." He stood up to look around the yard. Albus stood at the curb obviously cursing himself. He looked up to the house and saw Teddy standing there with Victoire at his feet.

"Al, what are you doing?" He yelling, walking over to him.

"Al?" Victoire gasped, jumped up and ran towards her long lost cousin. Her voice had a hint of a French accent. She threw herself over him before he could even speak. "You look zo different!"

Al felt genuinely happy as he embraced his gorgeous cousin. "You two are still going out?"

"Teddy and Victoire exchanged a quick look. "We broke up for awhile." Teddy answered.

"But we're back together!" Victoire smiled.

The front door opened and there stood Luna Lovegood-Scamander. She smiled her dreamy smile. "Well look, it's Albus, everyone!" She half-shouted. She walked out to greet Albus. "I heard a loud bang and was sure it was a blast-ended skrewt. I was curious to see why one would be here, but here you are instead. But I must ask you the same question. Why in the world are you here?" As it always was with Luna, Albus felt as if he should be offended, but then realized she meant no malice.

"Mom and dad got held up. I didn't want to wait, so I came straight home."

"Well, that's lovely!" Luna smiled cheerfully. "Come inside! I was just telling your sister about the swarm of Billywigs Rolf and I were stung by! She smiled her faraway smile again. "We were so high! And we simply couldn't get down for two days!"

Al laughed much too hard than he should have. Luna was perfectly unaware of what being high meant in the muggle world. He entered the house to see every relative of his somewhere in the house to greet him.

Just as Al had entered the house, Harry and Ginny apparated in the front yard. Ginny was still in tears. "Ted! Al's gone! He ran off again!" Harry yelled, obviously furious.

Teddy looked utterly perplexed. "What do you mean, 'Arry?" Victoire spoke for the two of them. "Ees just inside."

"What?" Ginny piped. "He came home?" She began crying even harder as she ran inside to see her son again as Harry explained what had happened to Teddy and Victoire.

Al was overwhelmed at the pure volume of his entire family in front of him. James sat on the couch with Lorcan and Lysander on both sides of him. Al could tell by the look on James' face that the twins were speaking of some unknown phenomenon that they were experts on. Ron, Hermione, Bill, Percy, and Charlie were all in the group speaking together. George and Angelina were probably telling a funny story to Molly, Fred, and Dominique by they way they his cousins were in nonstop laughter. Louis was looking at all the Black décor on the walls with Hugo and Rose. Lucy and Roxanne were lying on the floor playing wizard chess as Rolf watched the two meticulously. Al couldn't see Audrey or Lily anywhere in the room.

Rose was the first one to wrap her arms around him, her long bushy hair smelt of coconuts.

"Al!" she smiled, kissing his cheek. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Rose." He told her honestly. "But where's Lily?"

"Oh, I think she's in the kitchen with Aunt Audrey."

Albus said his greetings to all his family and gave and received over two-dozen hugs and kisses by the time he reached the kitchen doors. Audrey was at a boiling pot, waving her wand about it slow, fluid movements.

"Lil." Albus said aloud. Lily's head shot to face the door and she didn't move from her spot. Audrey gave the usual hug and "It's so great to see you again!" and the "we all missed you so much!" comment before rushing back over to the pot. Lily still looked at Albus. He was unsure of how she was staring at him. It could have been a look of pure shock, or a look of pure hatred. Either way, he didn't like t. He began walking over to sit next to her, but Lily soot up and left without a word to Albus. He couldn't seem to move. What was wrong with her? They were so close; he couldn't understand why his own sister wouldn't talk to him.

Harry stood in the doorway, watching his son. "She's just upset."

Al turned around to face his father. He didn't have anything to say to him.

"You upset a lot of people when you left, you know."

"Yeah?" Albus remarked. "It's not like I killed myself."

Harry flinched at his words. "We didn't know that. We weren't sure whether you were dead or alive. All we knew was that you ran away, that's it. And that really took a toll on your sister."

"It wasn't about her, it was about you." Al hissed.

"I know that. " Harry said calmly. "But Lily doesn't."

Al looked out the door Lily left through. Shaking his head, he walked passed his father to look for his sister. He stopped. "Where's Otho?"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you two have a fight?"

"No."

"Ted brought him back from the hospital crying. He made Ted take him home…"

"So he's not here?"

"No."


End file.
